


Hope

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Hope

If “Hope is the thing with feathers,”  
Then Emily was in luck  
If her hope was new each morning.

My hope was the feathers of a phoenix.  
Once, he was bright and un-jaded;  
Now he struggles to rise from his own ashes.

But He rose one day, all bright and new  
Only to fall off his perch  
Under the weight of disappointment.

My hope is not found on earth  
Nor the present, but the past.  
And future glory, when He comes at last.


End file.
